DESCRIPTION: (Investigator's Abstract): In this proposal the investigators will focus on the following objectives: 1) to establish HPV-positive cell lines from human cervix by transfection methodologies as well as by direct culture of biopsies; 2) to investigate the regulation of the response of these cell lines to growth factors, especially TGF-a and TGF-b, using conventional monolayer culture and the collagen raft system; and 3) to colocalize TGF-b and HPV mRNA in tissue biopsies obtained from women at different stages of dysplasia including invasive cancer.The raft system will allow the investigators to test the effects of TGF-a and TGF-b on papillomavirus-containing cells under conditions which more faithfully reflect the human infection. In situ hybridization experiments will reveal whether TGF-b is expressed in abnormal cervical tissues, the patterns of expression and the relationship between TGF-b and HPV-expressing cells.